There are many previously known systems which utilize corresponding mating parts with attachment features for releasably attaching a first part to a second part. However, these previously known systems usually lack a guide feature to ensure proper and straight installation of the first part to the second part. Guide features are important when the proper installation of the first part requires it to be installed at a specific angle to the second part.
There are some known systems which include both an attachment feature and an alignment feature on the corresponding mating parts. However, the attachment feature is separate and distinct from the alignment feature, and as the distance between the attachment feature and the guide feature increases so does the probability that a mismatch will occur during assembly.
Thus, there exists a need for a system for releasably attaching a first part to a second part which integrates a guide feature to ensure proper and straight installation with an attachment feature for releasably attaching the first part to the second part.